


If I Can Live Through This I Can Do Anything

by acindra



Series: Glitter In The Air [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 22:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acindra/pseuds/acindra
Summary: Jenna Rolan spreads a rumor about Jeremy





	If I Can Live Through This I Can Do Anything

“Jeremy!”

Jeremy looked up to see Michael rushing down the hallway towards him.

“Michael! What are you still doing here- I thought you’d already left? Wait. Why are your hands purple?”

“That’s a really good question.” Michael held his hands up to inspect them. “Oh. I was using purple paint and glitter earlier- that’s why I’m here late, I was finishing up a painting for art.” He snickered. “I look like I jacked off Barney.”

Jeremy groaned. “Dude! Way to ruin our childhood.”

Michael stuck his tongue out at him. “You’re just upset you didn’t think of that joke first.”

“Please, like I would think of Barney in this day and age.”

Michael eyed him up and down. “I don’t know, man, I hear you’re into fursuits.”

“I am not a furry!” Jeremy slammed his locker closed to emphasize his point.

Michael held up his hands in surrender. “Alright, alright. Whatever you say- I totally believe you!”

“Jenna Rolan needs to stop making up stupid rumors about me.” Jeremy muttered, looking annoyed.

“Hey, speaking of! I heard from Jenna Rolan that you had sex with Christine. Why didn’t you tell me? I thought I was your best friend!”

Jeremy made a non-committal noise.

“Wait, did you really sleep with Christine?” Michael’s face fell.

“Yeah, that’s totally wh-” Jeremy started, sarcastically. He stopped when he saw the tears brimming in Michael’s eyes. “Michael why do you look like you’re about to cry?”

“What? Oh. Something in my eye, I guess.” He took of his glasses to rub at his eyes but that just made the tears start to roll down his face.

“Are you ok, dude?” Jeremy asked, startled by Michael’s sudden drop in mood.

“I just-” A sob broke through. “I gotta go.” He turned, stumbled, then fled from Jeremy down the hallway.

Jeremy picked up his backpack and followed suit. “Michael, stop!” He called after him.

He didn’t.

Michael turned the corner then quickly ducked into the first room he saw, hoping Jeremy was far enough behind him that it would seem he had just disappeared.

Jeremy rounded the corner to see the door of the girls' bathroom shut. He glanced around to make sure no one was around, even though it was after classes and the school was mostly empty, before hesitantly opening the door.

Michael was leaning against the wall, still rubbing at his eyes.

“Michael?”

“Don’t look at me. I’m a mess.” He sobbed again, sliding down the wall to sit on the dirty tiles.

Jeremy sat down next to him on the floor, shoulder to shoulder. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m just- I’m being stupid, is all.” He buried his face in his knees.

“Did I do something to upset you? We were talking and you just...”

“… Christine.” Michael muttered, just barely over a whisper.

“What?”

“You did Christine.” 

Jeremy was confused. “I- what? I didn’t do Christine!”

“But you said you did!”

“I was being sarcastic! Jenna made that up because we were both late for practice yesterday. I don’t know why Christine was late but I was late because we were talking about that documentary on sloths you watched, remember?”

He made a vague noise of agreement.

Jeremy picked at his fingers. “Michael, are you jealous?”

He let out a short, derisive laugh. “Why would I be jealous of you having sex with Christine?”

“I meant… Are you jealous of the idea of Christine having sex with _me_?”

Michael’s looked up, eyes wide, startled.

“Cuz- because you… You like me, right?” Jeremy asked, unsure.

“Who told you? Was it Jake? I’ll break his fucking legs again if he did.”

“No one told me! You don’t have to harm Jake.” He said, hurriedly. “I figured it out myself. Well. Sort of.”

“Sort of?”

“I wasn’t sure until you confirmed it just now.”

“What gave me away?” He curled up again, his chin resting on his knees, tears still streaming down his face.

“A lot of things, really. But. There’s this way you look at me sometimes- it’s like I hung the moon or something.”

“Well,” he said bitterly, “you’ve caught me out. So go on... Laugh. Make fun of me. I know you’re probably just dying to. I can take it.”

“Why would i make fun of you?” Jeremy asked, baffled.

“Gee, I don’t know. Maybe because I’m a loser who fell in love with his best friend. I’m sitting covered in paint and glitter in the girl’s bathroom after school on a Friday. Hell, I’m _gay_. That’s enough to at least start on, isn’t it?”

“It would be kind of hypocritical if I made fun of you for that, wouldn’t it?” Jeremy asked, lightly.

Michael looked back up at him, confused. “You-”

“Well, I’m bi and I’m not covered in glitter or paint. But! I am also sitting in the girls bathroom after school on a Friday. And…” He swallowed. “I’m also a loser who fell in love with his best friend.”

Michael blinked, more tears falling down his face. “You-?”

“I was going to tell you... er... soon? When I was sure you actually liked me. Though, everyone kept hinting at it.”

“I’m going to kill them.” Michael swore. “They promised they wouldn’t tell you.”

“They didn’t, though. It was just things like ‘Oh, you need to practice lines for this scene in the play where you kiss your love interest, better call up Michael.’ or ‘Hey, that new romantic movie is out, why don’t you ask Michael to go watch it with you?’ or ‘Have you ever done the lady and the tramp spaghetti thing with Michael?’ It’s actually kind of annoying.”

“They do the same thing to me.” He said, ruefully.

“Maybe they’ll stop now that we’re together?”

“We’re together?”

Jeremy floundered. “I mean- I just assumed- Do you want to be?”

“Do you?”

“Yes! Of course!”

“Then _yes, of course_ right back atcha.”

Jeremy smiled at him, and Michael smiled right back. “Um. Michael, you’re still crying.”

“Yeah, I got glitter in my eyes when I rubbed them earlier. It actually really hurts.”

Jeremy got up and tugged Michael up, too. “Why didn’t you say so! We need to wash it out in case it gets like embedded in your eyes or infects them or something!”

After a few minutes of flushing out his eyes with water, they were both satisfied that all of the glitter was gone. Well, as gone as glitter can get.

“Um. I was gonna ask earlier- could I catch a ride home with you?” Jeremy asked as Michael slid his glasses on.

“Sure. I would be a bad riend if I made my boyf walk all the way home.”

Jeremy groaned. “How long do you think we could keep this a secret from the group?”

Michael snorted. “Like 2 seconds. For a great actor, you’re terrible at acting when it comes to your feelings.”

“You think I’m a great actor?” He held the door open so they could exit the bathroom.

“I didn’t say that.”

“That’s literally what you just said.”

“Yeah? Well you said you slept with Christine; it looks like we’re both lying to each other today.”

“I am sorry I said that. Even though I was being sarcastic, I should have taken your feelings into account.”

“I’m sorry I started crying. I don’t know what came over me.”

“Excessive love for me?” Jeremy suggested.

“Probably, cuz I’m not feeling any of it now. At all.” Michael deadpanned, shoving at him. 

“Don’t lie to yourself, you looove me.” Jeremy teased, running ahead of him.

“Stop projecting your feelings onto me!” Michael retorted, laughing and chasing after him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this fic, please check out the other 30 BMC fics I've written!
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on tumblr ([ acindra ](http://acindra.tumblr.com))- I also made a crocheted doll of [ Michael! ](http://acindra.tumblr.com/post/161391774925)
> 
> [ Bonus George Salazar and Michael!Doll pic ](https://twitter.com/georgesalazar/status/880209460962185216)


End file.
